deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGouldHost/Time for Death
I Shot the mechanism that holds the blast door up and it came down and me and Eleana ran away. After infultrating the holding space of the marker there was still a army of dead to push through. The room was massive the size of a country town and it was flooded with necromorphs! We wanted to run but marines were behind us so we charged in at the same time the dead were heading twards us at full spead! We waited till they were a canister of paint away then we fired, first shot of mine hit it in the face and it spun to the ground. Her shot blasted it stone dead in the face bursting its head. As too many got closer the marines came and unloaded hell they shot of a minigun and six Pulse Riffles. And more were so we pushed and hit are way even killed a few dead to get to a hiding spot after a clea path was made the marines were still ocupied so me and her aimed for the heavy unit the one with the mini gun. We counted to three held are breaths then fired mine missed and hers shot off his nose! Feeling the pain he droped and yelled in pain more marines were coming in squads but the necromorphs were coming in armies! We found it useless to fight it so we ran for it, we ran for the marker and shot anything in our way. Adreniline rushing blood gushing body parts every where a stench you could smell for miles the smell of smoke, voided bowls, ammo, and death, and fire. We fired of many rounds but as i ran i was scratched by a dead (dead ae necromorphs btw) ten steps later in full sprint another hit on me but my whole arm was torn! I didnt run into the marker i fell i was right in front of it when i lost my arm the pain the sharp burning pain i wanted it all to end and it almost had because as i laid on the floor yelling,crying and bleeding to death i saw a necromorph running at me but then as he raised he arm BAM ! He was stoped like there was a sheild between us Eleana explained her examineing of the marker and as i got up she told me her new plan she laughed like a insane evil person would. "its here the answer these marks they made a fatal flaw" i was scaed and still dying from the pain when all the sudden she whispers "im sorry" then jolts to attack me. The pain was to much i was to tired to fight her we landed to the ground and she shot me in the middle of the chest! I couldent breath no matter how hard i tried and the burning burning pain kept me awake even though i felt to tired to live as she got up and walked away she kissed me on the head and walked into the crowed there i saw a squad of marines shoot her to shreads of peices funny i never made it but i couldent ask for a better ending she had it coming and were all dead. Category:Blog posts